


Viva Pablo!

by Alma_Feurige



Series: All Americas 2015 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Gen, Historical, Historical References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 декабря 1993 года. Медельин хоронит своего героя, убитого полицией и американскими спецслужбами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Pablo!

Дождь льет с самого утра, не переставая. Капли затекают за ворот, и Хоакин в который раз вытирает лицо и шею рукавом куртки. В кедах противно хлюпает вода.   
Почему-то вспоминается, что Медельин называют городом вечной весны.   
«Ничего себе весна», — думает Хоакин. Еще он думает, что идти в толпе неудобно. Напирают сзади, наступают на пятки. И ничего не видно.   
Но не пойти Хоакин не мог.  
Он искоса смотрит на друзей. Матео даже сейчас умудряется ступать ровно, чеканя шаг, а вот Диего то спешит, то налетает на тех, кто впереди. Маме его приятели никогда не нравились. Диего давно бросил школу и все свободное время гоняет мяч. Да и Матео никак не найдет постоянную работу. А где ее искать? Особенно теперь?   
Зато сегодня мама была не против. Потерла больное колено и сказала:  
— Если б я могла бегать, как раньше, я бы тоже пошла с вами.  
Толпа то останавливается, то спешит вперед. Удержаться в одном ритме с потоком — тяжело.  
Хоакин вдруг слышит знакомый голос и оборачивается. В нескольких шагах от него — Фелипе. Фелипе с их улицы, Фелипе-студент, Фелипе-умник. Фелипе, родители которого раздобыли денег на университет. Тоже пришел.  
Кажется, весь Медельин сегодня здесь.   
— Я всегда думал, вот вырасту — попрошусь к нему на работу, — говорит Матео. — Ну хоть охранником. Или бойцом. Я бы смог.  
Что отвечать другу, Хоакин не находит. Снова стряхивает дождевые капли с куртки: все-таки занятие.  
Уже видны ворота кладбища, и толпа останавливается. Хоакин встает на носки и далеко впереди видит гроб, который несут на плечах несколько человек.   
А другие — изо всех сил тянут руки.  
Только б прикоснуться, только б дотронуться.   
— А я думал, стану футболистом, — замечает Диего. — Он же столько стадионов построил. Рене Игита (1) не зря был его другом!  
— Он и нам дом построил, — слышит Хоакин и опять оглядывается: за ним теперь идет немолодая уже женщина. Полноватая, смуглая. — Мы раньше всей семьей в лачуге жили...   
— У меня тетя тоже в такой дом переехала, — кивает ей Матео. — Может, вы с ней соседи? Ее зовут Мануэла.  
— И верно, — соглашается женщина и улыбается. — Соседи. Я Ана-Виолета.   
— Слышал, тетя про вас рассказывала! — Матео теперь прямо светится. И тотчас мрачнеет. — А обыски у вас тоже были?  
— Да замучали уже, — отвечает Ана-Виолета. — А когда у нас фотографию нашли — после этого весь дом перерыли, а брату моему, Хосе, еще и ребра за это поломали. Будто мы его самого прячем! А как же без фотографии? Ведь он, считай, святой был. И жилье строил, и работу давал, и долги чужие платил, и людям помогал! Столько добра сделал! Я и поставила фотографию в рамочке. Рядом с девой Марией. А они там разбили все...  
Ана-Виолета качает головой. Смахивает слезы. Молчит.   
— Вот же суки продажные, — включается Диего. — Все для проклятых «гринго».  
— Ага, — отвечает Хоакин. — Лишь бы выслужиться. Вон сколько лет по джунглям его гоняли... жить не давали...   
Толпа резко подается вперед, и все вмиг перемешивается. Хоакин теперь не идет — плывет по течению. Несколько минут — будто огромная волна выносит его на берег — и вот Хоакин уже стоит у гроба.   
Вокруг полицейские, журналисты, фотографы. Чуть поодаль — длинный ряд машин.   
Могила уже вырыта.  
Хоакин тянет руку к гробу — вместе с десятками таких рук.  
Крышка вдруг падает, и на мгновение Хоакин видит — его.  
Кажется, будто он до сих пор в крови.   
Полицейские орудуют дубинками, заставляя толпу отойти. А Хоакин словно каменеет — и не может, не смеет шагнуть назад. Стоит и смотрит на того, кто лежит в гробу.   
Пока удар по ребрам не заставляет его придти в себя.  
Крышку водворяют на место, и тогда Хоакин слышит пронзительный девичий голос. Сперва Хоакин ничего не понимает, а потом его озаряет: ну конечно, какие похороны без шести песен.   
«Ты всегда останешься живым для меня», — поет девушка с длинными волосами. — «Мы всегда будем любить тебя. И вспоминать».  
Хоакин хмурится: лишь бы не заплакать. Ему шестнадцать, он уже мужчина. Нельзя.   
Надо помнить — и отплатить «гринго» за все.   
— Viva Pablo! — кричит кто-то, и толпа сразу же подхватывает. — Да здравствует Пабло!

***

— Видел новости по телеку?  
— Видел.  
Патрульный Хуан Молина идет к кофеварке и наливает себе полную кружку. Выпьет, подождет ребят и тогда пойдет домой. Отсыпаться.  
— Там еще осталось? — спрашивает Игнасио, его напарник.  
— Ну, одна кружка выйдет.  
В полицейском участке тесно и душно. Зато все живы.  
И больше не будет бомб. Не будет стольких убитых, похищений и пыток. Больше над Колумбией не будут падать самолеты. Никто не будет больше диктовать правительству, какие законы принимать. Никто не будет гнать кокаин тоннами в США.  
Пройдет время — долгие годы, и прекрасный Медельин в самом деле станет городом вечной весны.  
А не городом Пабло Эскобара (2).  
— Из наших там Маркес дежурил, — сообщает Хуан, отхлебывая кофе. — Говорит, тысяч десять на похороны пришло. Так что в новостях не соврали.  
Игнасио тем временем ищет чистую кружку. И говорит:  
— Помнить, конечно, будут его. А не нас. И не тех ребят из Дельты.  
— Еще и проклянут, — соглашается Хуан.

 

(1) Рене Игита — колумбийский футболист, вратарь, игрок национальной сборной  
https://ru.wikipedia.org/?oldid=73229741  
(2) Пабло Эскобар — колумбийский наркобарон, заработавший более чем 40 млрд долларов на поставках кокаина.   
https://ru.wikipedia.org/?oldid=74341159


End file.
